1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile headlamp in which a light source unit housed in a lamp body is supported so that it can be tilted by an aiming mechanism in both vertical and horizontal directions, and more particularly to an automobile headlamp so structured that pivoted portions for turning aiming screws for adjusting the tilting of the light source unit are provided on an exterior of the lamp body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 48, 49 show an automobile headlamp of the sort described above. In this lamp, a reflector 202 fitted with a bulb 206 as a light source is supported by three parts including two aiming screws 203, 204 which are passed through a lamp body 201 and longitudinally extended, and one ball joint 205. FIG. 48 is an elevational view of the reflector wherein the aiming screws 203, 204 are extended in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the drawing.
The aiming screws 203, 204 are rotatably borne in the respective pass-through portions of the lamp body 201, and nut members 207, 208 into which the respective aiming screws 203, 204 are screwed are fitted to the reflector 202 at the points where the reflector 202 is supported by the respective aiming screws 203, 204. Straight lines Lx, Ly connecting the respective nut members 207, 208 and the ball joint 205 as a rocking fulcrum are arranged so that both the lines meet at right angles as viewed from the front of the lamp.
When the aiming screws 203, 204 are turned, the nut members 207, 208 are moved back and forth along the respective aiming screws 203, 204, and the reflector 202 is tilted with respect to a horizontal and a vertical axis, whereby the irradiation angle of the lamp is made adjustable vertically and horizontally. In this case, pivoted portions 203a, 204a (not shown) for turning the respective aiming screws 203, 204 by a rotatable tool for turning screws D such as a screwdriver or a hexagonal spanner therewith, are formed in the respective rear end portions of the aiming screws 203, 204.